


【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（八）

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机 [8]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（八）

护士给了他一条毛巾，简单擦拭过头发之后就一直罩在头上挡着光。雨水在靠墙塑料椅上积攒出小水洼，再一滴滴砸在地上，浑身没有一处地方是干的。

陈立农盯着撑在膝上交握的指节，重影成了两个，无法聚焦。他只穿着短袖浑身湿得像水鬼，抱着个罩得严严实实看不清内容的东西，刘海被大雨冲刷的遮住了好看的笑眼。

室内的暖气很足，急诊室今天没什么紧急事项，护士们就靠着工作台放松紧绷的神经偶尔闲聊，突然冲进这么个人，先是楞了一下，随后便迅速反应过来，接过人推了进去。

 

小护士递了杯温水，他说了句谢谢，温水沁入食道带来的暖意才让他反应过来现在身体是凉的。

医生还没出来，一路上强迫自己镇定，可一看见林彦俊躺在救护床上意识朦胧地抓着他的衣角不放，他的心就像通道里塞了一块拼命吸水的海绵，堵着难受得要死。好想有个人来告诉他该怎么办，反应过来的时候抽泣的声音已经止不住。

 

-

 

白炽灯刺得眼睛发酸，眯着眼适应了一会儿现在的光线。稍稍抬了抬手指，还能动，扭了扭脚踝，也正常。

林彦俊醒过来时看到的是陈立农，浑身湿漉的坐在旁边还哭花了脸，肩膀跟着胸膛一抽一抽，害怕又委屈的神情让他的心莫名也跟着酸了一下。

一睁眼显然是吓了他一跳，抽搭还是没止住。

“你哭什么？”

“我没，哭。”

努力辩解地迅速抹掉眼泪，又因为手太脏而挂了两条有点显眼的深色泪痕。

 

“怎么不穿衣服，不冷哦？”

“都给你了啊，你，你别乱动。”

不知怎么还插着针头的手就伸了出去，冰冰凉凉的，林彦俊才反应过来短袖湿哒哒粘在身上，体温都比平时低了好几个度。手被按了回来，平放在床边再用被子盖住，接触到空气稍有些冷了的手又回抱了暖意。

 

“你是傻瓜哦？不知道打车吗？”

“堵车啊，我，我怕晚一点你可能会死掉啊！”

林彦俊瞪了他一眼，骂了句净会说不吉利的话之类的，陈立农也不敢还口，哭得太凶抽搭还是没止住。看着有点好笑的怂包样子，上来就一肚子火，只是，偏偏咬牙瞪眼的就是堵在喉咙里骂不出口。

干。

 

被呵斥着去借件衣服穿的人嘟囔着哪里好意思找人家借啦。这么大个人了弄成这样就好意思？弄成这样是为了谁啊？扭头就差点撞上进来巡房的医生，才想起来忙着坐在旁边边哭边等人醒了，基本情况都忘了问。

 

“送来的还算及时，已经没什么大碍了，只是胎儿还不太稳，最近要多注意。”

“流了那么多血也没事吗？”

“你很希望他有事吗？”

意识到自己都在问些什么浑话，陈立农拨浪鼓摇头。

 

林彦俊撑着要起身，陈立农只好赶忙去扶，手上还脏兮兮的下意识就去摸裤子，贴上布料才反应过来裤子也是湿的，一下子手不知该往哪擦。

“好好的为什么会摔？孕期Omega最忌的就是这个，有在认真当准爸爸吗？”

医生的例行询问让他无所适从，如果跟紧一点的话，就没Patrick什么事了。他低着头抿着嘴，全然将错都揽到自己身上。

 

“喂！”

人怎么样轮得到你来教育吗？坐在床上的人有点听不下去了，天生一点就着的炮筒子脾气。莫名其妙被骂了一通的医生也有点来火，没有我你能O子平安的躺在这吗？

最后上升成了深更半夜孕妇坐在床上叉着腰和医生对骂，浑身湿漉漉的奶狗左右为难地劝架还被推到了一边，跑到护士台拉着一脸嫌弃他浑身脏兮兮的护士姐姐劝架才止住了一场骂战。

 

“能骂人看来精气神很好啊，再打两天针就赶紧走。”医生头也不回地走了。

林彦俊看着不断对着门口鞠躬道歉的人，暗骂一句怂包。

然后又把人叫了过来，把自己的衣服甩了过去，叫奶狗把湿了的T恤脱了干净，林彦俊的尺码比他小一号，穿在他身上有点小。大衣帽子的抽绳抽在了陈立农脸上，留下条红印子，看着心里跟着揪了一下。

 

他朝陈立农招了招手，还插着针头的手身在半空也不放下。陈立农以为他有什么事，照顾到他还坐在床上的高度，就蹲了下来，脸上突然多了一道不属于自己的温度让他有些懵。

 

“疼哦？”

陈立农的眼睛不敢看他，盯着被子摇了摇头。

像是思考一个世纪，他起身坐在床沿圈住了刚恢复血色的人，湿哒哒的头发蹭在林彦俊颈窝有些难受，“让我保护你好不好，我会把他们都赶跑的。”

奶里奶气的声音讲着下定决心的话，林彦俊嗤笑，哪有要保护人还要钻到别人怀里的。

 

他们是不同的，他潇洒自在惯了，聚散爱恨只在一瞬，对于早见惯了人情世故的人来说，十七八岁充满了浪漫色彩幻想的爱恋太幼稚了，他们热烈、冲动、真挚，以为一句誓言真的就会有永远，你们懂什么啊？

可是怀里的小孩正用实际行动拼了命长大，快到还来不及适应外面的艰难，又不敢缩回自己的安全屋。

该拿你怎么办啊？

 

他摸着陈立农后颈的小尾尖，不知道是哪个理发师给剃不见了的，良久才想起来还有问题没回答，“嗯。”

陈立农好像听到了什么难以置信的答案从怀里挣脱出来，干净清澈的脸上写满了惊讶，纯粹又真挚的眼里慢慢积攒了汹涌澎湃的泪水等着夺眶而出，下一秒他就被来自少年的怀抱桎梏得快喘不上气。

“你怎么又哭啊？”

“我，我没哭！”

 

奶狗就奶狗吧。

 

-

 

忙碌了一上午面诊，好不容易才熬到午饭时间可以喘口气，正准备关了屏幕出门就被拦了下来。医生扶了扶眼镜，看着这个身高腿长偏偏站在一旁抓耳挠腮像个傻大个的男孩嗯嗯啊啊憋不出半句话。

 

“我想问，那个，嗯，孕期适合什么程度的，交流运动……”

“你说房事？”已经饿得不行的医生直截了当的点明中心思想让小孩红了脸。

“嗯，那个，对……”

 

“适度的房事可以让生殖腔口保持在准备状态，有助于生产。”

“什么频率和程度算是，合适啊？”

“看Omega需求，因人而异了。”医生看男孩似懂非懂的点点头，良好的职业素养要求他必须讲解清楚，“只要Omega认为可以承受，不要做太高难度的姿势，其他和怀孕前没有什么太大差别。”

 

“怀孕前需求就，嗯，比较大，发情期也……怎么办？”

“你是2号床的家属？”

“啊对。”

“我看也是。”

？？？

 

“已经检查过他的生殖腔口了，开合程度良好，内壁回声均质，你们性交的程度正常。不用刻意压抑需求，顺其自然，他想要你给就是了。”

他们算，正常？听到医生稀疏平常的说出露骨的两个字，男孩红了脸。

 

终于可以去吃饭了吧，“还有别的问题吗？”男孩摇了摇头，医生确认般点点头，侧身出了门。

 

林彦俊看着十分钟路程买个砂锅粥也去了良久的人乖乖地打开保温盒，“怎么去了那么久？”

“哦，我去问了下医生。”陈立农一勺一勺的将食料挑出来。

“问什么啊？”

“就，身体情况。”林彦俊看着陈立农瞟来瞟去不敢直视自己的眼神，总觉得有点鬼鬼祟祟。

 

“是吗？那什么时候可以出院。”

“啊，我现在去问。”

 

-tbc


End file.
